No Such Luck, Rugrats Version
by celrock
Summary: After Chuckie accidentally breaks one of Angelica's toys, she convinces the other babies that he's bad luck, excluding him from playing with the gang, but is this just another one of Angelica's lies? Read to find out! An homage to The Loud House episode, and takes place during season 9. Enjoy!


Author's Note: After reading several alternate takes on this particular Loud House episode, which I must admit, is one of my least favorite episodes of the series, I got to thinking, how would this have played out had it been a Rugrats episode instead? I talked about it with theblindwriter95 over in our group chat on Facebook, and she liked what I came up with, so, after really thinking about it early on this morning, and more or less, having the idea I wish to propose in mind, all set to execute it, let's give this a whirl, and see what happens! I should also point out that this is an homage to the original Loud House episode, though the ending will play out differently, you'll better see what I mean when we get there, but it's an homage to the original episode, not an alternate take on Fan Fiction, or at least, based on the ones I've read anyway. This is how I feel it would have carried out had it been a Rugrats episode instead, with that said, I hope you enjoy!

No Such Luck, Rugrats Version

Summary: After Chuckie accidentally breaks one of Angelica's toys, she convinces the other babies that he's bad luck, excluding him from playing with the gang, but is this just another one of Angelica's lies? Read to find out! An homage to The Loud House episode, and takes place during season 9. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. The OC of Peter belongs to TCKing12, while the OC of Jake belongs to Boris Yeltsin.

It all started the day prior to everybody's get together. Kimi and Kira were having a girl's day out, and Drew had the day off from work, being available to watch Chuckie while Chas ran some arronds, figuring Angelica might like to have a playmate. Little did the adults know that this would only cause the blond to come up with another one of her conspiracies to use on the babies.

"Hi Angelica!" Chuckie cheerfully greeted, as he opened the door to her bedroom, where she had several of her Cynthia items sprawled out across the floor.

However, the blond was busy pushing Cynthia in this little pink car to her beauty appointment over at a bucket she had turned on its side that she was using as a beauty salon. At that moment, Fluffy, Angelica's white kitty, came up behind Chuckie and let out a loud meow, startling Chuckie. Frightened, the redhead ran into the room, not watching where he was going. He accidentally tripped on the pink car Angelica was previously driving, causing one of the wheels to pop off. The car then ran into Angelica's easle, which had some paints stacked on it. The paints went flying off, splattering all over her Cynthia Beach House, while Chuckie landed in a pile of blocks that she had built up to look like the skyline of a city, knocking them over and scattering them all over the floor.

"Grrr!" Angelica screamed, as Chuckie attempted to catch his breath and sit up on the floor, surrounded in a mess of blocks.

He looked over at Angelica, who's face was red with anger.

"I'm sorry Angelica." Chuckie quietly apologized.

However, the blond wasn't having any of it.

"You're sorry Finster? Sorry isn't gonna fix Cynthia's car, or her house, which is now ruined." Angelica replied, balling up her fists, as she angrily stomped her way through the mess of toys on the floor over to where Chuckie was still sitting on the floor, his face buried in his hands, looking about ready to cry.

Once she was less than two inches away from the redhead's face, she grabbed at his hands, thrusting them down in his lap, then took his face in her hands and made him look her directly in the eye.

"Face it Finster, you're bad luck! If you hadn't come over here today, none of this would have happened." Angelica snapped.

"But Angelica…" Chuckie started to say, before the blond cut him off.

"Get out of my room Chuckie, you can't play here no more." Angelica demanded, as Chuckie slowly got up and made his way out of Angelica's room back into the hallway, where he proceeded to sit down on the floor outside her door and quietly cry into his hands.

Luckily he had calmed down by the time his daddy returned to pick him up later on that afternoon, and while he was relieved for the time being, this sadly, wouldn't last long. The following day, everybody headed to the Finster's house, this included Angelica, along with a bag of some old clothes and her old Dummi Bears costume that Kira agreed to take to Good Will along with some clothes of Chuckie's and Kimi's that they had since outgrown, along with her broken toy car, hoping her uncle Stu could possibly fix it. Though while her uncle wasn't in sight, because he and aunt Didi had dropped off her cousins, Tommy and Dil for the day while they went off to do other things, it only gave her an evil plan. Betty and Howard DeVille had also left Phil and Lil there for the day, and their new friend, Jake came over as well. Later that day, Taffy and Peter would be coming over to babysit them, while Kira went off to help Chas out at The Java Lava, but for now, she was watching all of the kids, as they went and played out in the backyard. The toddlers were all sitting in the grass, trying to decide what game to play.

"I've gots an idea you guys, let's play Adventure." Tommy suggested.

"I don't know, Adventure sounds kind of scary." Chuckie replied.

Overhearing this, Angelica carrying her broken toy car with the missing wheel walked up to the babies, using this as her opportunity to torment them, picking on Chuckie as usual, deciding to convince them to not include him in their little game.

"Finster's right babies, it's not a good idea to play Adventure if you include him." Angelica said, standing directly behind the redhead.

"Why not?" Lil asked.

"Because Finster here is bad luck." Angelica replied.

All of the other babies just looked at her, confused by what she said.

"What do you mean, bad luck?" Kimi asked.

"It means, if I play with you guys, something bad will happen." Chuckie said glumly.

"You got that right Finster. I mean, thanks to you, this got broken yesterday." Angelica said, holding up her pink Cynthia car with the missing wheel.

The babies gasp upon seeing the sight of the broken toy. Curious, Jake, who overheard this from another part of the yard, while reading a Braille copy of a Reptar book, put it down to see what was happening.

"Are you sure Chuckie broke this?" Jake asked, coming up next to Angelica and reaching out to touch the toy car.

"Hey! No touching!" Angelica snapped, shoving the car away.

"Angelica, he can't see member?" Kimi reminded her.

"Oh all right, you may touch, but only for a second, and you'd better not break nothing, or else you'll be bad luck too." Angelica griped, as Jake reached out his hands and felt where the wheel of the car had broken off.

"Come on Angelica, I'm sure this was only an accident." Jake enquired.

"How do you know? You weren't even there. Besides, even if you were, it's not like you could have seen what was going on anyway." Angelica said, stomping off with an evil smile on her face.

Angry, Jake balled his fists as his face turned red with anger.

"I may be blind but I'm not dumb like you claim those babies to be." Jake shouted angrily, but the blond wasn't paying attention.

Rather, she had her mind made up, and seeing that he found playing adventure to be kind of scary, Chuckie then decided to use this to his advantage.

"Maybe Angelica's right you guys, maybe I'd better not play Adventure with you guys." Chuckie said.

"Yeah, somebody could get eated by a lion while we're in the jungle." Phil suggested.

"Or drown if we explore the ocean as pirates." Lil added.

Phil and Lil looked at each other.

"Or get eated by a lion and drown." Phil and Lil said in unison, as Chuckie trudged off away from the group towards his sandebox.

Jake wasn't convinced that Angelica was telling the truth, and neither was Tommy at first, who went after Chuckie, to try to get him to change his mind.

"Come on Chuckie, you know Angelica's just making it up." Tommy said.

"Oh yeah? Then how come whenever we've gone on real aventures before, I fall down, or get my shoelace caught on the sprinkler like what happened that time we tried to stop the baby Dil's from being planted? Huh?" Chuckie asked.

It then hit the bald leader that maybe his best friend and cousin were right.

"Well okay then, you don't gots to play with us if you don't want to. You can play with Dilly!" Tommy said enthusiastically, as he pushed his brother over, who was sitting in his purple prop up pillow and playing with one of his rattles.

"Are you sure?" Chuckie asked.

"Of course I'm sure. You and Dil play together lots of times and nothing bad happens." Tommy said.

"Yeah, cept for that time we feeded him too much watermelon and he turndid into one." Chuckie said.

"Yeah, but we're not eating watermelon so everything should be fine." Tommy said, running off to catch up with Kimi, Phil and Lil, where they decided to pretend the backyard was a jungle, and go on a jungle safari.

Chuckie just let out a sigh, as he stared down at the sandbox, picking up a shovel and digging in the sand.

"Well, there's one bright slide to me being bad luck. I don't gots to go on any scary aventures, even if I am stuck here with Dil." Chuckie said to himself, just as Dil giggled and blew some bubbles.

He went on about digging his whole in the sand, just as Dil threw his rattle out into the grass, but out of reach to grab it up himself, causing him to start crying at the top of his lungs. Meanwhile on the other side of the yard, Jake decided to join the other toddlers in their adventure game.

"Hey, do you mind if I play? We could be pirates, and I could be Jake, and you guys, could be the Neverland pirates. Get it? Jake and the Neverland Pirates?" Jake said with a chuckle, only Tommy, Kimi, Phil and Lil didn't get it, because they had never heard of that show on Disney Junior before.

"Uh, what are Neverland pirates?" Tommy asked.

"I know, they must be pirates who never set foot on land, always being in the ocean." Kimi said, just as Dil started crying.

Startled from their game play, they went over to see what was the matter with Dil, when Jake kicked something hard with his foot. Curious, he bent down to the ground, where he picked up one of Dil's plastic rattles. Before he could return it to Dil however, Angelica came over to see what the fuss was all about.

"Are you okay Dilly?" Tommy asked, leaning into his brother and giving him a hug to help him calm down.

"Of course he's not okay baldy, you lefted him with Chuckie Finster, and remember? He's bad luck." Angelica said, as she grabbed on to Dil's purple prop up pillow, trying to drag him away from the sandbox where Chuckie was still playing.

Just then, Fifi and Pepper who were curled up in their doghouse, came over to Chuckie, when Angelica spotted the dogs, and ran over to stop them from getting any closer.

"You dumb dogs better get away, you might get flees if you're not careful." Angelica said, sticking her hands into their noses, swotting at their faces, causing the two poodles, one of which was a poodle Siberian tiger mix away, as they scurried across the yard.

Chuckie oversaw the dogs running away and nearly started crying, when he overheard his mommy calling them from inside the house.

"It's time for lunch kids, come inside." Kira called from the sliding glass doors that entered into the living room.

Chuckie did feel hungry, so forgetting why he had been separated from playing with the other babies in the first place, he headed inside to the kitchen table where Jake, Angelica, Dil, and his sister and other friends were seated. Kira set down plates with peanut butter sandwiches cut to look like Reptar.

"Eat up kids, Taffy and Peter will be here shortly, with a big surprise outing!" Kira said excitedly, as she went off to get herself ready to go help out at the Java Lava as soon as Taffy and Peter arrived.

No sooner was she out of sight, when Angelica noticed Chuckie sitting next to her, motioned to the other babies to eat their food quickly.

"You babies better eat quickly, before your food turns icky." Angelica said.

Jake simply stuck his tongue out at her, but reached out and picked up the sandwich on his plate, and started eating as fast as he could, while the other toddlers did the same, and Dil, who had a bowl of baby food carrots in front of him, simply picked up the bowl and placed it on his head, where the carrots proceeded to fall out and he tried to catch what he could on his tongue, while what he missed dribbled all over his yellow and red sleeper that he was seen constantly wearing at this time in his life. As soon as Angelica finished eating, she ran over to see that the bag her daddy had sent her with containing stuff for Good Will, hadn't been picked up yet. Curious, she rummaged through the bag, until she found what she was looking for. Her old Dummi Bears costume that she wore to the Carmichaels a while back when the Dummi Bears man came for dinner and everybody thought Susie was moving away. Just as she was grabbing up the costume, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Kira called, running up to the front door to answer it, where Taffy and Peter were waiting on the doorstep.

"I hope we're not late, Taffy had to finish up band practice." Peter said.

"No you're not late at all. Please, come in!" Kira called, stepping aside to let Taffy and Peter enter the house.

They went into the living room, where all of the kids were playing except for Chuckie, who remained in the kitchen, as while he had finished his lunch, he didn't wish for Angelica to keep convincing him he was bad luck, so decided to stay, out of sight, out of mind.

"Hey minis, guess where we're going?" Taffy asked.

All of the toddlers looked up from playing with blocks and a Reptar doll respectively to see what Taffy had to say.

"We're going to the beach!" Taffy cried.

Chuckie overheard this, just as Angelica came into the kitchen with the costume.

"Well, you guys get to go to the beach, but not me, cuz I'm bad luck." Chuckie muttered to himself, staring down at his empty plate at the table.

"Oh I don't know about that." Angelica said.

"What do you mean?" Chuckie asked, looking up to see Angelica across the room.

"Well, there's one way you can go, but it's gonna cost you." Angelica said.

"What?" Chuckie asked.

"Dressing up as a Dummi Bear of course." Angelica said, holding up her old costume.

"How's that gonna help?" Chuckie asked.

"Well, don't you know, the Dummi Bears are the luckiest bears on earth! That's why they sing the happy song all of the time." Angelica said.

"Well, all right, if it means I gets to go to the beach, then I'll do it." Chuckie said, getting down from his chair at the table, where Angelica threw the head and body of the costume in his direction, and Chuckie went off to his room to get changed.

Meanwhile, Taffy and Peter were helping the other kids get into their bathing suits, while Jake went and changed in the bathroom, and as soon as Chuckie was dressed, he snuck out the front door into the driveway, hoping he wouldn't be seen until the gang was getting into the car. A few minutes later, Peter and Taffy came out with the rest of the kids, while poor Chuckie stood in the driveway, feeling hot and itchy inside the Dummi Bears costume.

"What are you doing in that costume Chuckie?" Peter asked, upon stepping out into the yard to help Taffy load the kids up in the car.

"I've gots to wear the costume, Angelica said so." Chuckie said, but his words were so muffled by the mask covering his face, that Peter couldn't understand what he was saying.

"What was that?" Peter asked.

Before Chuckie could try again, Taffy turned her attention to Peter.

"Just in case he decides he wants to go swimming at the beach, can you run inside and grab Chuckie's bathing suit while I get the rest of the minis into the car?" Taffy asked.

"Sure thing Taffy, I'll be right back." Peter replied, heading back inside the house to grab Chuckie's swimming suit.

Everybody got into the car, where Kimi was wearing the same bathing suit she's seen wearing in Fountain of Youth, while Phil and Lil were wearing the same bathing suits they're seen wearing in The Wild Wild West, while Tommy was wearing the bathing suit he was wearing in The Big Flush, and Angelica was wearing the same bathing suit she was seen wearing at the very beginning of Driving Miss Angelica. Taffy had on a purple bacini beneath her clothes, while Peter had on a pair of gray swim trunks beneath his gray Confederacy uniform that were the same color gray as his uniform. And Dil was wearing a red one piece t-shirt and shorts, while Chuckie remained in the hot itchy Dummi Bears costume, and Jake wore a pair of navy blue swim trunks along with a plain white t-shirt and a pair of red flip-flops.

A few minutes later, Peter returned, carrying a pair of swim trunks for Chuckie, the same ones he was seen wearing in the episode, Vacation at a point, when he approached the car and stuffed them into one of the diaper bags.

"I got Chuckie's swim suit." Peter said, seating himself in the passenger seat of the car, while Taffy buckled her seatbelt in the driver's seat and saw to starting up the car.

As they drove down the highway on the way to the beach, Jake couldn't help but realize that there was no way Chuckie was bad luck. None of the adults or older teens in the case of Taffy and Peter thought he was, or else they would have left him at home, while Chuckie was starting to notice he was feeling hot and uncomfortable, not to mention, he was having trouble breathing with that mask on his face, and the mask was pressing down on his long hair and glasses in ways that were making his face and head feel uncomfortable.

" _I hope nothing bad happens when I take off the head, cuz I can't breethe!_ " Chuckie thought to himself, as he pulled the face mask off of his head.

He breezed a sigh of relief, feeling better as sweat ran down his face. Unfortunately, at that very moment, Angelica looked up from brushing Cynthia's hair to notice Chuckie without the head of the Dummi Bears costume on.

"Hey Finster, put the head back on before Taffy's car gets broked and we gotta find Jack to come fix it, making it take even longer for us to get to the beach." Angelica snapped.

Chuckie gulped nervously and reluctantly put the head of his costume back on, feeling claustrophobic as soon as it was secure, causing him to start coughing and having trouble breathing. Taffy and Peter overheard these strange noises coming from the back seat, and decided to pull over to the side of the highway into the breakdown lane to see what was the matter.

"What's going on here?" Peter asked worriedly, as he got Chuckie out of the car and took off the head of the costume, to find Chuckie having difficulty breathing, as his face was turning blue.

Too busy gasping for air to coherently answer Peter, Jake spoke up on his behalf.

"Taffy, Peter, I think I know what's going on here." Jake said.

"What?" Taffy and Peter asked in unison.

"This is all Angelica's doing. She claimed that Chuckie was bad luck after he accidentally broke one of her toys, and I overheard her in the kitchen from the living room convincing Chuckie to wear this costume because it was the only way for him to go to the beach with us without causing bad luck." Jake explained.

As Taffy and Peter overheard this story, they glanced over at Angelica, looking less than amused.

"Angelica! How could you do this young lady?" Peter scolded.

"Uh, I didn't do nothing." Angelica lied, not looking up from brushing Cynthia's hair.

Taffy reached into the car and snatched Cynthia and the brush out of Angelica's lap.

"Hey!" Angelica cried.

"You were mean to the minis Angelica and that's wrong. I'm sure Chuckie didn't mean to break your toy. It was only an accident." Taffy scolded.

"Yeah Angelica, Chuckie could have died from wearing that costume too long if we hadn't pulled over and checked on him." Peter added.

Angelica started balling her eyes out, upset by this.

"I… Didin't… Mean… To… I… Just…" Angelica started to say, before sobbing uncontrollably.

"You should be upset Angelica, you did a horrible thing, and I'm sorry, but you're in big trouble." Taffy said, helping Chuckie to change into his bathing suit, before she got back into the car as they finished the drive to the beach.

Everybody was more or less, silent the rest of the car ride there. Once they arrived, Peter and Taffy helped everybody out of the car and got all of the beach gear out. They went and found a spot, where Taffy set up beach chairs, a beach umbrella, and a Dummi Bears beach towel beneath the umbrella, where she motioned to Angelica to come sit on it. Peter and Jake took the rest of the toddlers, now wearing life preservers and floaties on their arms out to the ocean, where they went and caught waves and had a good swim.

"We're sorry we believed Angelica and thought you were bad luck Chuckie." Tommy said.

"It's okay you guys, I'm sorry if my being too ascared to play aventure only made the problem worser." Chuckie said.

"I'm sure it feels good to get that costume off. I felt it as Taffy had placed it on the floor by my feet, and it felt like something that would be hot and itchy." Jake commented.

"Yeah, this feels much betterer, even if I am getting wet, it actually feels pretty good." Chuckie said with a smile, as he splashed water on himself.

"I am curious Jake, how come you didn't believe Angelica?" Kimi asked.

"For one thing, I knew all along she was just being silly, and when she claimed Dil was crying because of Chuckie, I quickly discovered that Chuckie had nothing to do with it. He was upset because he had thrown his rattle into the grass and couldn't reach it, but before I could say anything, your mommy called us in for lunch." Jake explained.

"Oh, well I'm glad that's over." Kimi said with a smile.

"Me too Kimi." Chuckie replied, as everybody splashed water on one another and had a good laugh.

Meanwhile, over by the beach chairs and umbrella, Angelica sat on the towel, looking miserable.

"Why can't I go swimming too?" Angelica asked, sounding upset.

"Because you're in time out Angelica, and you know why." Taffy said sternly, glancing up from the book she was reading in a nearby beach chair to answer the blond's question.

Angelica just growled under her breath, crossing her arms and staring down at the picture of Jelly Bear on the towel she sat upon. However, Taffy was right. She deserved to be punished, and when you convince others that one of your friends is bad luck, when in reality, they're not, you'll only pay the price in the end, and for Angelica, that meant an afternoon of anything but fun at the beach.

The End

Author's Note: Well folks, there you have it. Yeah, that's how that Loud House episode should have played out. Not only should Lynn Senior and Rita not gone along with Lynn Junior's stupid superstition over Lincoln being bad luck, but Lynn should have been punished in the end. I almost thought about having Angelica also having to wear that Dummi Bears costume on top of sitting in time out at the beach, but decided against it, since, while I'm not happy with her for making the babies think Chuckie was bad luck, no need to make Angelica pass out. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this story, and, I hope to be back with more stories and updates to ongoing material, sometime soon.


End file.
